The closer you are to the light, the bigger the shadow
by Light1290
Summary: Voldemort has won, the worlds in endless dome. Draco is safe but is Hermione safe from him
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys, so this is a continued version of darkunicorn's fanfic, don't worry i have copy right and stuff, I just loved her fanfic and wanted to continue it, no stealing her fanfic done, theirs even a copyright symbol at the bottom, hope you like it please review or check out my other fanfic, love Light**

Hermione walked down the corridor, the faint echo of her footfalls being the only sound she heard. She glanced at her watch that read three am. She hated patrolling this late, but there was no one else to do it. Her seventh year had been extremely busy and she felt as if she were wasting her time simply wandering around the castle. It was winter break and most of the students had gone home, including the Slytherin prefects.

She sighed as she made her way to the dungeons. She specifically grabbed Harry's invisibility cloak for this reason. She _hated_having to patrol in the first place, but having to check the dungeons and the Slytherin commons was too much.

She tugged the cloak around her shoulders. At least she could avoid any confrontations with it on. She hoped everyone was asleep. She approached the Slytherin common room quicker than she would have liked.

She whispered the password and pushed through the heavy iron door.

She looked around the room. She had always known the password, but never actually had to use it. It was very unlike the circular Gryffindor common room. This one was a series of what looked like dungeon cells with various walls knocked out. It created a random arrangement of rooms that seemed to separate sitting areas. It looked like the better ones were designated for the older students.

Hermione let out a hollow laugh. Just like the Slytherin's to have a hierarchy even in their common room.

There didn't seem to be anyone in the immediate rooms, but she decided she had better check around the corner.

As she cautiously walked deeper into the room, she saw the faint glow of wandlight. She finally stepped around the corner and saw Pansy sitting alone in the common room. She looked rather nervous, but Hermione decided she was reading too much into it as she started to turn around. She stopped however as Blaise entered the room from what she supposed was the dormitories on the other side.

Hermione watched as Blaise stood in front of Pansy and said something she couldn't hear.

To Hermione's utter disbelief, Pansy immediately stood up and disrobed, leaving only black lingerie. She reached up and pulled her long blonde curls out of her ponytail and discarded the band from her fingertips.

Hermione felt her jaw drop as she saw the dark mark branded on her left arm…

_Pansy…_ she thought in disbelief.

She watched in horror as Blaise gripped a fistful of hair and thrust her onto the couch. She winced in pain, but didn't move any further as Blaise slowly unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off. His tanned skin was finely shaped around his muscles as Pansy peered up at him. He unclasped his trousers and stripped them off quickly.

Clad only in black boxers, he nodded at Pansy as she spread her legs, allowing him to lie on top of her. He kissed her hard, hard enough that Pansy seemed to moan out in pain as he bit her bottom lip, the blood trickling into Blaise's mouth.

He pulled up to look at her, his lips stained red before he began to suckle at her throat, sinking his teeth firmly into her skin. His hands reached under her and quickly pulled her bra off as he grabbed each breast in his hands and pulled at her nipples, making them harden in his fingers. Pansy sucked in her breath as he pulled one hard nub into his mouth and pulled at it forcefully with his teeth.

Hermione was rooted to the spot, but somehow managed to find the wall with her hands as she traced along it to find a dark alcove…

She was entranced with what she was watching… it was like she was being forced to comply…

As she moved into the dark alcove, her invisibility cloak slipped down her shoulders, but she barely noticed it.

Blaise had pulled out a small knife and cut her panties off of her and ripped them out from under her. He leaned back on his heels as he ran his hands down her legs, taking in the sight.

She saw how he nodded at her and she sat up, beginning pull down his boxers. As she pulled them off his ankles, she moved to the floor and sat between his legs.

Hermione felt her throat go dry as she saw Blaise's hardened cock. Pansy's small hand took it and began to slowly move up and down his shaft… she leaned forward and flicked her tongue across the head and took him in her mouth.

She sucked slowly at first, but then she went longer and deeper… Hermione left like she was going to gag just watching her. She felt disgusted with herself when she realized the dampness between her thighs and turned to leave, but stopped dead in her tracks.

She sucked in her breath so quickly it hurt.

Draco Malfoy was sitting in a dark corner chair staring at her. His blond bangs fell gently across his forehead, a devious smirk crossing his lips. He could obviously see Blaise and Pansy… and Hermione watching them…

To her horror, she realized she had dropped the invisibility cloak ages ago…

Draco stood up elegantly and closed in on her, seemingly unaffected by the sexual couple within four meters of them.

He was so close to her now she could faintly smell the lemon flavored mouthwash he used. His eyes were dark and luxurious as he stared into her own.

"Tell me Granger… what might the Gryffindor princess be doing in the Slytherin commons at this time of night?" he asked, drinking in every outward emotion she expressed.

"I was just leaving," she said, attempting to walk past him. Malfoy quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her back in front of him, pushing her into the wall of the dark alcove.

Draco leaned into her ear to whisper, "Sure you want to leave, Granger… You'd miss the show…"

He pulled away and smirked at her knowingly. Hermione felt her face grow hot as she diverted her gaze.

"Look, I was just doing my rounds… Let me go, Malfoy," she said in a hushed voice.

Hermione gasped as Malfoy grabbed her, pulling her tightly to his chest.

Her chin was resting on his shoulder as she whispered frantically, "What are you doing…"

Malfoy felt her flinch as he slid his hand up her skirt. He pressed his fingers to the bottom of her knickers…

He clicked his tongue several times as he pushed her back into the opposite wall, but prevented her from being able to leave.

Hermione looked at him in horror as he brought his fingers to his lips and licked them.

"Somehow I think you were doing more than patrolling, Granger," he said in a low tone. Hermione was growing frustrated as she shook her head.

"So what… I was watching them. You shouldn't care," she whispered furiously, trying to release his grasp on her wrist.

Draco's face broke out into a wide grin as he let out a light laugh, his eyes flashing darkly. This caught Hermione's attention as she noticed how incredibly handsome he was…

"How very wrong you are Granger… and I thought you were intelligent," Draco leaned in closer to her face, staring her in the eye.

"Do you have any idea how incredibly fucking hot it is that you were getting off watching Blaise force her?"

Draco saw her eyes flash with nervous fear as she awaited his next move.

Draco licked his lips and moved in close to her ear whispering, "Apparently not." He gently bit into her ear lobe before sucking it briefly with his lips. He pulled back enough to look at her. She was in so much shock she was motionless.

Draco pushed a strand out of his eye and saw her drink in his action like it was liquid lust. Immediately, he crushed his lips to hers, which had no resistance, as he shoved his tongue none too gently into her mouth. Her reaction was to grab his robes and fist them into her hands as she kissed him back.

Hermione was lost in his touch as she felt him pull her robes from her shoulders. He loosened her tie and pulled it off quickly pulling his mouth away from hers.

She watched Draco remove his robes and shirt and felt her eyes immediately shift to his incredible body. She saw his hands unclasp his pants, but didn't register what he was doing until he pulled out an erection even larger than what she had just saw…

She gasped as she looked back up to Draco, shaking her head.

"Malfoy… we can't do this," she whispered, truly becoming scared at the look in his eyes. He simply looked at her, his smirk gone.

"You're doing this whether you like it or not, Granger," he said, grabbing her hand and wrapping her small fingers around his cock. He held her hand there as he looked at her and began to move her hand slowly up and down him.

Hermione was beginning to breath heavily as she realized she couldn't stop this… he felt like silk in her hand, but he was so hard too…

She could see the emotion showing through on Malfoy's face for the first time in her life… his breathing increased slightly before he released her hand. He pulled her hips towards his and reached into her skirt and unclasped it, letting it fall around her ankles.

Hermione looked down at her skirt and back to Malfoy as he pulled her shirt open, tearing the buttons. She stared at him for a moment before she felt tears fall down her cheeks.

She finally seemed to get his attention as she pressed further into the wall behind her and shook her head.

"Malfoy… please don't do this… I'm not ready for this…" she said, her voice shaking. Hermione heard a loud, pained sound from the other room as she glanced behind her.

Pansy was crying as Blaise fucked her hard in the ass, pushing her into the couch seat roughly, over and over again.

Hermione looked back to Draco with sheer terror in her eyes.

"Pansy is fulfilling a duty she knew she would have to… she knew what she got herself into," Draco said, trying to ease her shock at what was happening to her.

Hermione stared at him, "What could she have done to deserve that…"

Draco laughed hollowly, "She didn't do anything, Blaise is being rewarded…"

Hermione felt sick. Draco suddenly grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Don't act like you didn't get wet when you stood here and watched them…" Hermione closed her eyes tightly.

"What are you going to do, Malfoy?" she asked, keeping her eyes shut tightly.

Draco grabbed her thighs and pulled hard as he pushed her into the wall with his body. He forced her legs around his waist, his hardness pressing into her belly hard. She felt her core grow warmer as burning sensations pulsed throughout her body at him being so close. His breath was hot as he shifted her to the middle wall so she was looking directly over his shoulder as Blaise pounding into Pansy.

"Malfoy.. please don't do this," she whispered, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and burying her face in his shoulder.

She could feel his muscles moving as he held her firmly against the wall.

"This will be the best fuck of your life, Granger, you should really try to enjoy it," Draco pried her arms from around his neck and looked at her. Her eyes were tightly shut and he reached down and yanked on her bra so hard, it bent the metal clasps and came off her instantly.

Her nipples hardened immediately to Draco's pleasure. He glanced at her round, supple breasts. Perfect. He pressed his bare skin to her chest and placed wet kisses up her jawline until he was kissing her mouth intensely before he pressed his cheek to hers, feeling her tears on his skin.

"Open you eyes, Granger," he whispered hotly, "I want you to watch them as I fuck you."

Hermione felt him grip her painfully until she opened her eyes. She could see Blaise with Pansy's legs wrapped around his waist. Her back was on the floor as he sat up, jerking on her hips as she moaned loudly…

"Good," Draco whispered, watching her eyes. He ran his hands down her chest, flicking a nipple, making her shudder, as he placed his hand on her thigh. He slowly ran his fingers up her tleg until he could feel the warmth between. He pressed his fingers into her wet knickers and rubbed gently, watching her try to resist the pleasure.

He found it irritating that she was trying to resist him, so he quickly pushed aside the drenched fabric and shoved two fingers into her folds.

Draco looked up at her in shock.

"Shit Granger, how fucking tight are you…" he saw her look over at him as she let out a soft moan.

"You feel so fucking good… Dammit Granger… are you a bloody virgin," Draco said, his groin aching painfully at her dripping wet tight cunt.

Hermione looked at him with sad eyes, but remained motionless.

"Shit," Draco said, his voice slightly higher than normal. He glanced sideways and back to her.

"Granger… I am going to fuck the hell out of you… You realize that, right?" She looked down at his cock pressing into her before she looked back at him and nodded slowly. She looked scared… definitely a first for Draco, the virgins were normally lined up at his door.

Draco always knew that she was tight legged, but thought she had for sure fucked Weasley by now…

Draco could barely stand it as she moaned involuntarily when he stuck in a third finger. He massaged her clit generously, making her cum for the first time. Her breathing was heavy as Draco pulled his fingers out of her.

Draco felt ready to explode when he pressed his fingers with her own cum all over them to her lips.

"Taste it," he said, watching her. She glanced over his shoulder and back to him as her tongue darted out and licked his finger. Her face scrunched up at the taste and he pulled his fingers away to lean in to kiss her, to taste her in her own mouth…

Hermione felt her body give in as he pressed his lips to hers… he felt so good… but she knew this was wrong...

He pulled out of the kiss and stared at her with his darkened eyes, soft contrasting locks falling past them, creating an incredibly erotic look.

She latched onto this as she felt the tip of his cock pressing dangerously close to her soft folds.

She felt tears slid down her cheek as she realized he was about to destroy her…

Draco felt a slight moment of guilt as he saw her crying… he would make it up to her later…

He gripped her ass tightly as he pressed into her. She sucked her breath in as she felt him enter her.

"Fuck," Draco swore as he realized how fucking tight she was… it was taking all he had to not slam the rest of the way in.

Hermione felt her mind break down mentally as she looked at him. He looked like he was in distress trying not to hurt her… but he had already hurt her…

She looked over at Pansy… she looked so unhappy as Blaise forced her to ride him, his dick pounding into her with each bounce of her breasts.

She looked at Draco seriously, whispering, "Just do it…"

Draco couldn't believe he heard the words come out of her mouth, but it was all he needed to hear. He shoved into her hard, breaking through her hymen and feeling the enormous relief he craved.

He pressed his head into her chest, the sweat touching her skin. Hermione entangled her hands in his hair, focusing on how soft it was and how good it felt on her fingers instead of the incredible pain she felt for his pleasure.

"You feel so bloody perfect, Granger, so fucking_tight,_" he said, pulling his length out of her, only to ram in back in again.

Hermione felt like she was drowning… like the darkness was seeping into her blood…

She could see Malfoy's dark mark glistening in the dim light, staring at her… taunting her… He noticed her looking at it as he rammed his dick back into her again.

"Does it excite you," he whispered, his dark eyes looking intoxicated.

She glanced at him… in truth… she couldn't deny it… it was terribly exciting… she was fucking a Death Eater… she was fucking Malfoy in the Slytherin common room unbeknownst to the other shagging couple in her sight…

It was all making her wet enough for Malfoy to continue to shove his oversized cock into her small body easily, without any resistance from her yielding pussy.

He smirked at her as he quickened his pace, causing her breasts to bounce against his chest.

"Tell me it feels good," he whispered, pressing his mouth to her forehead.

"It feels good," she whispered, no lie in her tone.

"Now tell me you want me to fuck you harder…"

"I want you to fuck me harder," she said hoarsely, as Draco began ramming him cock into her harder and faster.

His breathing was fast and unsteady as he pumped into her.

He pressed his lips to hers in a desperate kiss, while he grabbed her breast tightly.

"Fuck," he said, his eyes closed tightly. He was close, so fucking close…

Hermione held onto him tightly. She felt like he was going to break her… she was trying to hold herself together…

Hermione glanced over her shoulder and saw that Pansy had gone and Blaise had just put his robes on.

She barely registered that he was going to walk right past them as Draco practically moved the wall with her body crushed underneath him.

He came almost violently as Hermione raked her nails across his skin, trying to hold on.

Draco nearly dropped her as he felt the waves of his release hit him. It was the most mind-blowing fuck he had ever had.

Hermione opened her eyes to see Blaise staring at them with a curious look on his face.

As Draco noticed she was looking at something, he turned around and saw Blaise.

Blaise made eye contact with Draco and simply shook his head, grinning as he walked off.

He looked back to Hermione as he felt himself soften inside of her. He just didn't want to let go of her yet.

She felt so good.

Once he pulled out of her, Draco looked over at Hermione as he redressed. She just stood there, barely coherent.

"Granger…" she vaguely looked at him. As if he suddenly reminded her of what had happened, she frantically started grabbing her clothes off the floor.

Draco moved quickly to grab her wrist and pulled her back up to stand before him.

"Granger… I think you should stay with me tonight…" Her eyes lit up with panic as she registered what he meant.

"Malfoy… please… I can't take anymore… let me go…"

Draco shook his head, becoming frustrated.

"Granger, you don't understand… you need to stay here tonight…"

Just as Hermione pulled free from his grasp, the dungeon door creaked open. They both stopped and looked up at the person.

Lucius Malfoy, in full black robes, came into the room and stopped when he saw Draco and Hermione. He scanned Hermione's nude body and his blank expression turned to mildly amused in a heartbeat.

"You didn't," he said, looking at Draco, a small grin on his face.

Draco looked less than amused as he realized what he was referring to.

"Father, what has happened…" Draco said ignoring him, unsure if it was done or not already…

"Done," he said, looking back to Hermione.

Hermione grabbed Draco's robes and pulled them around her body, uncomfortably aware of Lucius's eyes on her. She looked to Draco…

"What is done," she asked. He looked over to her with an unreadable expression, but Lucius answered first.

"Your friends Miss Granger… they are dead. If they chose to defy the Dark Lord, they were murdered," he said without remorse.

"Now… tell me, how do you wish to die?" Lucius said, raising his wand to her. Hermione felt her throat tighten as she looked into his cold, unwavering eyes, so very like Draco's, yet not.

"Father, wait," Draco turned to look at Hermione. She felt the tears glistening down her cheeks as he looked at her.

"I wish to keep her," he said finally, turning back to look at his father.

Lucius lowered his wand as he looked at him carefully.

"If you insist Draco… she is just a mudblood. If you insist on keeping her at the Manor, be sure to not let her wander about often without you."

Lucius turned to leave as he called over her shoulder, "Gather you housemates… tell them to either go home, or to the Dark Lord's Lair. They will be taken care of from there."

As soon as the door shut, Hermione fell to her knees, violent sobs escaping her.

"Why… why would you do that Malfoy… you hate me," she said, looking to the floor.

Draco stared at her for a moment trying to figure out why exactly he did do that. Finally, he shoved all confusing thoughts from his mind as he settled on a simple answer.

"You were one hell of a fuck."

Hermione glanced up at him as he pulled her to his chest. She wrapped her arms around him and cried endlessly into his chest.

He was the only shrap of decency left for her to cling to… and she did.

She felt the tug of a portkey and her feet hit the ground.

She looked around at an enormous room, decorated in black shades.

She felt Malfoy's eyes on her seeing her eyes full of question…

"Get used to the scenery Granger, you're going to be here awhile."

Hermione looked over to the bed she now saw. It was fit for a king, she noticed. S he glanced back over as Malfoy disappeared before her eyes.

She realized she was going to be spending a lot of time in that bed…

**© thedarkunicorn**


	2. Chapter 2

I hardly saw Draco after that, I heard him coming every night but the servant took care of him. I wasted the days away in my room watching re runs of friends and how I met your mother episodes of the muggle TV Draco had bought me.

2 weeks past and he only costed me once, to tell me that I should always be ready and respectable so that at anytime he could take me out of the house. I sort of resented him, he kept me locked up in his big mansion am only visited me once a month to tell me some bullshit. He hadn't used me for sex ever since that one night in his dorms even through he said to his father the only reason he wanted me was because I was a good fuck.

I was starting to crave some company when Draco came to me, he told me he needed me in the dining room in 15 minutes and that I should be probe rely dressed. I was utterly confused about this statement because earlier that day I had saw around 50 men in big black cloaks enter the dinning room. I got dressed quickly, making some attempt to hide the bags under my eyes.

I arrived down the stairs and was greeted by a servant girl holding her hand out to me and saying " come on miss Granger, Master Malfoy requests you in the dinning room at once. She lead to a large room with wooden double doors and a huge table loaded up with the most finest food I have ever seen but Draco's face was blank so I keep my face plain. There was a large mirror opposite us, my mind was preoccupied with the fact that the hooded group of people had vanish.

Draco sat in the chair opposite me and began to eat, I did the same, not talking, not looking at one another. Then suddenly he stood up and walked over to me. I stood up because it felt like the proper thing to do. He grabbed me by the hair and thug end me over to a coach by the table, I screamed at him and tried to pull away but he threw onto the coach.

With one swift movement he pulls my skirt away from my legs, realize himself and plunges into me as he pulls my underwear to the side. I sob uncontrollably as he fucks me harder and harder, he keeps his eyes firmly shut and I whimper as he comes into me. I curly up on the coach as he stalks out of the room, done with me.

I felt no pleasure from that experience, it was like he used me. A little voice in my head sneers at me "He is using you, that the only reason you alive". I stay on the coach crying and sniffling until the same servant girl comes to get me, "Come on miss, out of the room". She lifts me to my feet and nearly drags me out of the room.

She pulls me up stairs and into my bedroom. I curl up on my bed and sob my hearts out. She sits by me and strokes my hearts, "Come on miss it's not all that bad, the master is a really nice man, he took me in gave me a job. He treats us allot nicer than another of the masters. Please stop crying miss".

I hiccup my self into a sitting position and whimper "I doubt it, do the other masters rape their slaves". "Yes" she reply at once "But the other master rape all their staff, they have these parties were the masters come over to rape mudbloods they find, and ten they kill them, but master never goes to any of the parties". " Then where does he go" I reply with a confused look on my face. "I don't know miss, but he never goes to the parties, I heard one of the masters talking to him asking why he wasn't and he replied because i don't need your stupid parties for pleasure, I get my own meat every night at home" she mutters.

I get more confused "but this is the first time he has touched me since the first time, are you sure I'm the only girl here". "Quiet sure" she says "Only you, me, the house keeper, the butler and the chef, I haven't been raped, the house keeper and the butler are married so i don't think he'd touch them and the chef is a man, so your the only one".

"Ok thanks you, sorry whats your name" I inquire, "Samantha Elizabeth Harper Jones, but everyone calls me Sam" she said cheerfully, "Hi Sam, I'm Hermione" I smiled at her as she backed out of the room.

A little cynical voice inside of me taunted em "Oh great now you have a friend who thinks your Malfoy's whore" but i pushed aside, I was happy for the comforts I had in my live at this moment, God know i wouldn't be get a lot more of them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys hope you like this, as I said before the start of this story was copyright of the dark unicorn and she has allowed me to continue her story. Hope you like this fanfic. love ya (who evers reading) Light. 3**

In the next 5 days Sam came to talk to me everyday but I didn't see Draco at all, She had never went that long without seeing Draco's face, even when they were in Hogwarts together.

She started going out of her way to see Draco but missed him every time, once see even lay by the door until Draco came home but she fell asleep, she just remember two strong arms lifting her you and carrying to her room but she never saw his face.

Of course she knew it was Draco who carried her but she couldn't fathom why he would and not just get on the servents to wake her to didn't just leave her there. But that night she had a plan she was going to see Draco, she was going to give him what he had wanted for her along and what he had keep her alive for.

She was going to go down to Draco while he was having dinner, he would have no choice to see him, she didn't know why she needed to see him so bad but she just did. At 7 o'clock she snuck downstairs, and pretending she was a mouse opened the dining room door, she wanted to be discrete but the doors were large and old so they creaked. Draco had her back to her but as soon as the door creaked he whipped her head around to see her.

She had wore a see through black dressing gown and a black corset that barely covered her. His mouth dropped out as she saw her, she thought he saw a hint of lust in his dark eyes but it vanished as soon as it appeared.

Draco then stood up and walked towards her with as look of anger in his eyes, he moved so that they were face to face and grabbed her wrists in his hands and growled at her "What the hell do you think your doing her Granger, you do what and when i tell you"

."i came to do my job" she purred as she pressed her body to his so that her boobs bulged against his chest. She caught him staring at her boobs and his grip slackened. He laced one of her hands into his and the other she let slide down his body to his erected dick. She dropped to her knees and unzipped her trousers, she grabbed his huge cock and pulled it out.

The actual size of it so close to her face startled her. Draco seemed to be in shock but stumbled back when Hermione pushed him back on the table. She stroked his enormous length and moved her head in, her tongue flick out and lick his tip, swirling her tongue around his tip and then plunged his cock into his mouth.

She moved fast. enjoying how he squirmed at her touch and moaned at her mouth. She kept going growing faster and faster and then suddenly bared her teeth and he cummed into her mouth, unraveling around fnsh woke for his grabbed her shoulder and pulled her up to his lips, he kissed her passionately and turned her around to the table.

"Your turn Granger" Draco growled at her. He pushed her up on to the table and spread her legs. He bent down so that he was eye level with her pussy. The pantyless corset giving him quick acess to her.

He massaged her clit with his finger and flicked it to make her groan. He dipped his head between her leg and flicked out her tongue into her pussy massaging her with his tongue now.

He kepted licking me and said "You're so deliciously wet. God, I want you." He thrusts his tongue inside me, and I cry out as he does it again and again. He caresses my clitoris, and I cry out once more. "Then why don't you take me now" I moan, wanting, needing him like a drug. He stands and thrusts into me.

He moves slowly in to meat first, easing himself in and out of me. And as I grow accustomed to the alien feeling, my hips move tentatively to meet his. I start to stiffen as he thrusts on and on. My body quivers, bows, a sheen of sweat gathers over me. Oh my… I didn't know it would feel like this… didn't know it could feel as good as this.

My thoughts are scattering... there's only sensation... only him... only me… oh please… I stiffen."Fuck Granger, your so tight, cum for me" he whispers breathlessly, and I unravel at his words, exploding around him as I climax exploding around him.

And as he comes, he calls out my name, thrusting hard, then stilling as he empties himself into me. He collapses on my chest and I stroke his hair, kissing his head. He suddenly stands pulls out of me and straightening his clothes.

"Granger you may go, you've done your service, I will see to you again tomorrow" Draco said. I stand and leave replaying the words "I will see to you again tomorrow". She would definitely fuck Draco tomorrow.

**Ok guys hope you liked that I'll update as soon as possible ;) bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys, so heres the thing, I don't know if anyone actually reading this cause I get no review, I know it's embarrassing if you review on a sex fanfic but please please please review. **

The next evening Draco came home late, I heard in stomp up to his bed room at around 3 in the morning. I quick climbed out of my four poster bed and creeped to his door.

I heard a lot of shuffling feet and groans of of Draco's night time outing I cracked open the door.

Draco wasn't in his room but there was the sound of running water coming from his bathroom, clothes were scattered all along the floor, and I saw a blood hand print on the side of the wall. I was so terrified that Draco was dying I rushed into the bathroom sure I was about to she Draco and a killer torturing him.

But instead I stumbled upon the sight if Draco lowing himself into his enormous bath tub. He was covered in blood and seemed to be having great difficultly moving. I walked over to him, he still hadn't seen me but when I was around a meter away from him he turned his head.

"Hermione" he stuttered "what, what..., what are you doing here?" "I heard you come in and Draco what happened, are you ok, here let me help you". I helped him into the tub and he groaned as the warm water consumed his body.

I quickly stripped off and climbed in behind him so my legs were around his waist. "Hermione, you don't want to do this, I'm all bloodily, I'll be fine". I lifted up a sponge i found on the side of the bath and soaked it in the warm water, I genteelly rubbed the sponge over his back. He groaned in relief as the water washed away the remnants of his horrifying night.

"Want to tell me what happened' I asked tunefully. "I doubt you'll want to hear about my troubles, your are basically my sex slave, you proberly hate me" he whispered.

" Of course I don't hate you, I may be here for the purpose if being your sex slave, but you didn't touch me until I forced myself on your yesterday and your the ind keeping me alive by keeping me here" I said, hoping to calm his tension, while talking I kept scrubbing his back and chest withe the sponge.

" Oh yes" he replied "thanks for that, that was... Enjoyable..." He trailed if, turning to face me. I leaned in so we were nose to nose but he just brushed his lips with mine and pulled back. "I was out with the death eaters" he said and his back stiffened "we had to hunt down some more mud... I mean muggle born, I hate doing it, I feel like an animal.

I normally just try not to look as they kill them but this time they made me, they made me... There was a little girl around 11, she was muggle born, they tied up her parents and I was keeping watch of them when one of the death eaters started going on about how they fancied a nice tight pussy.

The took the girl and he... raped her. I could bare to watch, and he noticed, as accusing me of being soft me made me take her out to the stables. The girl was so small, I didn't want to hurt her but I knew if it didn't do anything they would kill her" Draco stopped for a breath.

"So you rapped her" I said in a discussed whisper,"No" he said in disgust "I had to transfigure her into a fox, she'll probably never turn back but at least she'll be some what happy". I sat in silent, brooding over what to say. "I mean" Draco continued in a panic to my silence "I had to, she was going to die. I said to the death eaters that I fell asleep after I raped her and she escaped, they still punished me".

"Is that why your all beaten up, what did they do?" "Sectumsempra" he said in a low voice, wincing as I covered his chest in water. Almost all the water was red now but I didn't move, for some weird reason I was completely grossed out by Draco's blood, he had lost it due to his actions of helping a defenseless mud blood. I hugged him that made him wince but I didn't let go.

"Thank you Draco" I whispered in his ear. "For what" he reply.

"I dunno, for been you, for doing what's best even though you knew you'd get punished". I put my head on his shoulder and he turned his face so that his hair fell over his eyes.

He look so merlin damn sexy at that moment. I leaned in and kissed in, soft and slow. I pulled away and pulled me around his waist so we were face to face. He took my face in both of his hands and kissed me passionately

. I slide my hands from around his neck to his perfect chest and then to his huge dick. He shook his head and whispered "No not here" then lifted me up and brought me over to the shower. The shower was warm and steamy, he put me down and ran my hands down to his chest again and then even further.

I grabbed his dick in my hand and while kissing him cradled his balls. I pumped his dick hard and fast, he moaned in pleasure and slide his hand down. His hands massaged me as I pumped him and soon we were both groaning into each others mouths, our hunger growing and growing. Suddenly he lifted me up and pushed into me so fast I screamed.

He fucked me hard, fast and rough, I was screaming with pleasure and he was groaning loudly. He grew faster and faster, I didn't know how we were still going, I couldn't think of anything all I could think about was him and telling him to go faster and harder. He did fucking me with all he had, he whispered in my ear "Cum for me beautiful" and I did exploding all around him and with the sound of my pleasure he cumed too. We slide down to the shower floor where we let the water wash away the mess.

He cradled me in his arms and I nestled my head on his neck. We stayed there for around 30 mins, letting the hot water wash other us. After that we got up and I was about to leave when he pulled me to his bed. "Again" I said "Ok, you're the boss".

"No, no, not unless you want to but just stay with me, just tonight" he muttered. "I can do whatever you please master" I said automatically, it was a habit I picked up from hearing the other staff say it. "Don't, don't call me that, just stay".

And so I did, I knew my plan of fucking him had worked, I just needed to know why he didn't in the first with, I was his, but now maybe he was mine too.

**So... hope you liked that. Please review and tell me different thing you want them to do, anything realy, just review, even if it's just hi :) ok ill update soon, love ya, Light.**

**Ps. do you guys like longer chapter that take longer or short chapters I can post faster, please tell me. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys hope you love it, update soon :) Light **

I woke up early the next morning with the smothering heat that was Draco's body pressed against mine. If this arrangement was going to work Draco was going to have to get lighter blankets.

I peeled his arms from around my chest and climbed out of bed, trying not to wake him. I walked into the bathroom seeing the mess we had left the night before. The bath was still full which was... discussing... and my clothes were all over the floor.

I heard Draco's face coming from the bedroom. "Mione, Mione were are you" his voice was nervous and frightened. I ran into him He was tossing and turning screaming "Hermione, Hermione. No not her please, don't hurt her, she means nothing to me. She just my servant."

I shooked him. "Draco, DRACO wake up! wake up! It's ok, I'm here." He opened his eyes and took me into his arms. I cradled his head against my chest and Sam burst in. "Mr. Malfoy, wake up. It's ok it's just another nightmare." She froze as soon as she saw me. "Oh em... Miss Granger, I, em I didn't realize you were here." she said awkwardly. "Oh no, Sam it's ok, I've got him" I said dismissing her.

Draco was pale and shivering. "It's ok Draco, I'm right here" I said comforting him. "Just, just say that again" said Draco in a whisper. "I'm right here" I said again and he leaned deeper into my embrace.

He took his face in both of his hand and pressed his lips to mine. I loved his kisses but I had never kissed him like this, It was loving. We finally stopped when my stomach growled. He pulled away and laughed. "Hungry Miss Granger? I nodded slowly and he climbed out of head. We were both naked and he stared at me before egoing "as much as I love to see you like this, I think the kitchen staff would rather if you and I were dressed.

I slipped into one of his huge pj top and my shorts which were the only clothing I had on yesterday that weren't soaked. We walked down tot he dinning room, as if nothing had happened and I was still just his servant. I was still curious about the dream he had had. He was obviously dreaming about me but I didn't understand why he had been pleading with someone.

We had a breakfast of pancake and fruit dipped in chocolate, which I think was the first food I had actually tasted since I'd got to Malfoy Manor before all the food had been tasteless, I was too focused on Draco and why he had been acting like he had.

A knock came to the door and Sam walked in "Please sir, but your father is here to see you." Draco stood and Sam bowed, I felt like I stood have been doing something but didn't know what so I just looked up.

Lulus Malfoy walked in as if he owned the place, which I guest he sort of did but the Malfoy always seemed to have that confident air around them, as if they could get you to do anything for them just by a glance. I was living proof of the theory hadn't Draco fuck me and then I had belonged to him.

I was quite awkward because the last time I'd seen Lulus was when Draco had said he loved me. Then I was half naked and pressed up against a wall, I almost cringed in my seat. But Lulus paid no more attention to me as he would a piece of furniture.

"Good morning Draco" said Lulus with a sneer, "I'm glad to see your up with your... pet" with that he glared at me. Draco didn't do anything to suggest he was upset by the way Lulus had talked to him and to me, perhaps just because he had grown up with it. "Morning father, how can I help you" replied Draco in his most daddy's little boy voice. "I come for the object the Dark Lord gave you at our last meeting, he's very anguish to get it back" Lulus finished looking back at Draco. "Yes father he... I mean it will be up right away just let me get Henry go and get it." With that Draco left me and Lulus alone.

"Well Miss Granger, I hope you are enjoying the kind generosity of my son's hospitality" he said in a very pompous voice. "Oh yes sir, Draco has been very good to me" I replied, hoping it was what he wanted to heard, sadly it wasn't. A glint of angry came into his eye and he nearly ran towards me, grabbed my hair and yanked me down to my knee. "You shall address me and my son by sir or master at all times and its if only for my son that you are alive now"

**Hey guys hope you like this :) please up review, I'll update soon.**


End file.
